This invention relates to waterfowl decoys and, more particularly, to an anchor assembly for use with a waterfowl decoy.
Waterfowl decoys, simulating the appearance of various waterfowl creatures, are in common use by hunters as a means of attracting the desired waterfowl to the vicinity of the hunter's blind. The decoys are typically set out in the water adjacent the blind by the hunter and are typically anchored in some manner to preclude movement of the decoys out of the vicinity of the blind. The anchoring means employed typically comprises a fixed length of line with an anchor member on one end and the line attached at its other end to the decoy, most commonly the front end of the keel portion of the decoy. Whereas these anchoring devices are generally satisfactory, they do present certain difficulties and shortcomings in their use. Specifically, since the lines are of a fixed length and the water depths vary, it is virtually impossible to provide a line corresponding exactly to the depth of the water. As a practical matter, the line typically is chosen to have a length somewhat greater than the estimated depth of the water to ensure that the anchor will engage the bottom. This excess length however allows the decoy to drift relative to the anchor so that the decoy cannot be precisely positioned. This excess length also has the disadvantage that, if several decoys are used, the drifting lines of the several decoys can easily become entangled. The drifting lines also increase the likelihood that hunters or dogs will become entangled in the lines in the process of setting up the decoys or retrieving the game. The typical anchor arrangement has the further disadvantage that, following their use, the lines must be wrapped around the decoy, most typically around the keel portion of the decoy. This wrapping operation is time consuming and unpleasant since the lines are typically cold and water soaked. The unwrapping procedure necessary to prepare the decoys for use is similarly time consuming and unpleasant. Further, the lines frequently unwind from the decoy when the decoys are handled or transported together in a sack or the like, with the result that the lines and associated anchors from different decoys become hopelessly entangled. Further, the winding of the line and anchor around the decoy can cause damage to the painted finish of the decoys.